


[PODFIC] and what did I do? I thought about you

by miss_echidna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1950s, Dancing, Fluff, Jazz Age, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romantic Tension, Slow Dancing, Soundscape, soundscape and non-soundscape versions available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: “Jazz?”“Jazz.”“You don’t listen to jazz, Angel.”“Well if you say it then it must be true.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] and what did I do? I thought about you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and what did I do? I thought about you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375865) by [elizabethelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth). 

> im not gonna lie, i had a LOT of fun making this. i went on holiday halfway through production and i kept thinking about it even though i was on the other side of the country. big thanku to elizabethelizabeth not only for the amazing fic, but for letting me have a go at podding it.
> 
> there ended up being two versions, for accessibility:  
1\. this version has a musical intro and outtro, the music in italics in the original fic has been reproduced to cut seamlessly into the narrated text, and also has music beneath the narrated text.  
2\. if the first one doesn't work for you (for whatever reason), the second is completely music free :)

  
  


### Details: Soundscape Version

  * **Length:** 00:38:35 
  * **File type:** MP3 (52.1 MB) 

### Details: No Music Version

  * **Length:** 00:34:29 
  * **File type:** MP3 (32.2 MB) 

### Hosting: Download

  * Soundscape: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UOOS2_51WxYuANy7dxtWbSUXgtP_XG0F)
  * No Music: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1W-jAktU40PWU-Z_qsC7tNu1vZJHuIeiK)

  



End file.
